2007 Asian Winter Games
Ice hockey was featured as part of the 2007 Asian Winter Games at the Changchun Fuao Ice Hockey Rink for the Men's and at the Jilin Provincial Skating Rink for the Women's in Changchun. Events were held from 26 January to 3 February 2007. According to the IIHF World Ranking, Kazakhstan (ranked 11th) were the highest rated team in men's ice hockey, followed by Japan (21st) and China (28th). In the women's World Ranking, China were rated 7th, Kazakhstan 9th and Japan 10th, with North Korea also in the top 20. Medal table Men's competition Final ranking # # # # # # # # # # # Group A Japan are a Division I team in world ice hockey, while North Korea are a Division II team, ranked 36th of the world's 45 teams. |score = 6 – 1 |periods = ( 0–0, 4–0, 2–1 ) |team2 = |goals1 = Nishiwaki M. (PP2) 25:46 Saito T. (PP) 32:39 Suzuki T. (PP) 34:39 Kamino T. (PP) 35:55 Suzuki T. 47:52 |goals2 = 46:19 Kim K. |stadium = Changchun Fuao Ice Hockey Rink, Changchun, China |attendance = 321 |referee = Christer Larking |summary = }} Group B Kazakhstan were the only team in the group to be rated by the IIHF, and went through with comfortable wins in both matches. |score = 0 – 4 |periods = ( 0–1, 0–1, 0–2 ) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = 18:42 A. Alshamsi 33:54 (PP) A. Al Sarour 41:21 M. Al Zaabi 59:31 M. Al Zaabi |stadium = Changchun Fuao Ice Hockey Rink, Changchun, China |attendance = 720 |referee = Fong Gee-kay |summary = }} |score = 0 – 38 |periods = ( 0–14, 0–8, 0–16 ) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = 0:52 V. Rifel 4:07 M. Komissarov 5:13 A. Ogorodnikov 7:43 O. Yeremeyev 8:51 S. Miroshnichenko 9:26 V. Rifel 9:37 T. Zhailauov 9:48 T. Zhailauov 11:32 (SH) A. Savenkov 13:34 M. Komissarov 15:02 M. Komissarov 18:07 (PP) V. Rifel 18:40 A. Koreshkov 18:56 L. Krutokhvostov 23:44 V. Rifel 24:44 O. Yeremeyev 27:40 A. Trochshinskiy 27:56 O. Yeremeyev 28:34 L. Krutokhvostov 30:39 T. Zhailauov 33:58 K. Kassatkin 37:40 A. Argokov 41:48 (SH) A. Korshkov 42:16 O. Yeremeyev 43:08 T. Zhailauov 43:34 K. Kassatkin 45:43 V. Rifel 45:50 O. Yeremeyev 49:48 Y. Mazunin 51:40 M. Komissarov 51:53 T. Zhailauov 52:26 K. Kassatkin 54:20 A. Argokov 54:51 K. Kassatkin 56:10 O. Kovalenko 57:29 A. Koreshkov 59:38 V. Rifel 59:56 A. Argokov |stadium = Changchun Fuao Ice Hockey Rink, Changchun, China |attendance = 410 |referee = Kim Kang-chol |summary = }} |score = 52 – 1 |periods = ( 17–0, 20–0, 15–1 ) |team2 = |goals1 = A. Trochshinskiy 1:40 O. Kovalenko 2:11 A. Koreshkov 3:08 A. Savenkov (SH) 5:32 A. Ogorodnikov (SH) 6:31 M. Komissarov 7:23 O. Yeremeyev 7:50 M. Komissarov 9:23 O. Yeremeyev (PP) 13;05 O. Yeremeyev 13:54 S. Miroshnichenko 14:51 A. Torchshinskiy 15:22 V. Rifel 16:33 O. Kovalenko 16:49 T. Zhailauov 18:05 O. Yeremeyev 18:33 O. Yeremeyev 19:16 S. Alexandrov 21:00 T. Zhailauov 21:38 A. Koreshkov 21:57 A. Argokov 22:26 V. Rifel 23:05 L. Krutokhvostov 23:42 K. Kassatkin 24:05 A. Komissarov 24:53 S. Miroshnichenko 25:31 Y. Mazunin 26:48 S. Miroshnichenko 27:06 O. Yeremeyev 27:34 A. Koreshkov 31:09 A. Trochshinskiy 31:56 O. Yeremeyev 33:56 S. Yakovenko 34:37 S. Alexandrov 36:01 A. Argokov 37:42 A. Argokov 38:46 A. Korshkov 39:49 K. Kassatkin 41:18 T. Zhailauov (PP) 41:44 Y. Mazunin 43:08 V. Rifel 43:30 S. Yakovenko 43:49 V. Rifel 44:00 A. Komissarov 45:48 K. Kassatkin 50:23 A. Trochshinskiy 52:31 A. Argokov 52:47 K. Kassatkin 54:10 A. Savenkov 56:37 K. Kassatkin 58:51 A. Koreshkov 59:18 |goals2 = 47:15 Arthit T. |stadium = Changchun Fuao Ice Hockey Rink, Changchun, China |attendance = 300 |referee = Kim Kang-chol |summary = }} Group C As in Group B, two of the teams did not appear on the IIHF World Rankings, nor have they participated in ice hockey's world championships. |score = 15 – 2 |periods = ( 3–0, 7–0, 5–2 ) |team2 = |goals1 = H. Shayji 3:42 A. Alajmi (SH) 10:08 F. Atallah 14:28 S. Alajmi 23:51 A. Almaragi 26:29 M. Alajmi (PP) 29:18 S. Alsaberi 32:51 M. Alajmi 33:38 M. Alajmi 36:24 Y. Alkandari 37:10 Y. Alkandari 43:54 A. Alajmi 48:24 Y. Alkandari 54:21 M. Alajmi 56:22 A. Almaragi 58:42 |goals2 = 57:18 Chon K. 59:27 Che H. |stadium = Changchun Fuao Ice Hockey Rink, Changchun, China |attendance = 700 |referee = Hyun Ho-han |summary = }} |score = 0 – 26 |periods = ( 0–11, 0–8, 0–7 ) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = 1:03 Wang D.K. 1:12 Wang Z. 1:28 Wang Z. 4:51 Wang Z. 6:37 Cui Z. 7:13 Li G. 8:36 Cui Z. 10:47 Lang B. 11:55 Fu N. 15:12 Cui Z. 15:28 Li G. 21:14 Du C. 22:32 Fu N. 24:51 Yin K. 30:10 Cui Z. 31:49 Wang D.H 32:26 Wang Y. 34:11 Fu N. 35:47 Li Q. 42:42 Dong L. 44:26 Zhang Y. 50:21 Wang Z. 50:49 Dong L. 52:43 Wang D.K. 56:57 Zhou Y. 59:47 (SH) Zhou Y. |stadium = Changchun Fuao Ice Hockey Rink, Changchun, China |attendance = 543 |referee = Sergey Khalikov |summary = }} |score = 11 – 1 |periods = ( 6–0, 4–0, 1–1 ) |team2 = |goals1 = Wang Y. 0:59 Li G. 7:09 Fu N. 8:56 Liu H. (SH) 12:10 Cui Z. 14:50 Du C. 19:59 Li G. 20:27 Wang D.K. 20:43 Lang B. 30:20 Li Q. (SH) 39:30 Wang Y. (SH) 55:47 |goals2 = 57:24 M. Alajmi |stadium = Changchun Fuao Ice Hockey Rink, Changchun, China |attendance = 350 |referee = Hyun Ho-han |summary = }} Group D Neither Malaysia nor Hong Kong have participated in ice hockey world championships before; South Korea are in Division II after a 3–6 loss to China in last year's World Championship series. |score = 3 – 7 |periods = ( 3–3, 0–1, 0–3 ) |team2 = |goals1 = Cheung W. (PP) 13:59 Cheung W. (PP) 18:04 Chai M. 18:25 |goals2 = 2:43 A. Razali 11:05 Ton T. 15:39 (PP) Khia P. 37:10 Seng C. 42:35 J. Mokhtar 49:17 J. Chee |stadium = Changchun Fuao Ice Hockey Rink, Changchun, China |attendance = 710 |referee = Sergey Khalikov |summary = }} |score = 11 – 0 |periods = ( 3–0, 4–0, 4–0 ) |team2 = |goals1 = Park W. 1:28 Jeon J. 2:24 Jeon J. 5:48 Kim K.S. 25:59 Jeon J. 26:58 Suh S. (PP) 28:02 Oh H. 38:04 Kim K.S. 41:17 Kim K.S. 43:34 Lee K.Jo. (PP) 52:07 Hwang B. 52:52 |goals2 = |stadium = Changchun Fuao Ice Hockey Rink, Changchun, China |attendance = 558 |referee = Wang Zhanyong |summary = }} |score = 1 – 14 |periods = ( 0–3, 0–4, 1–7 ) |team2 = |goals1 = Jia Y. 58:39 |goals2 = 0:49 Kim H. 1:23 Park W. 2:17 Lee K.Ja. 21:31 Kim K.H. 30:23 Choi J. 31:23 (SH) Kim H. 33:56 Jeon J. 42:18 Lee K. 44:10 Park W. 47:13 Kim K.S. 50:19 (PP) Lee K.Jo. 51:10 Lee M. 51:43 Lee M. 55:36 Kim K.T. |stadium = Changchun Fuao Ice Hockey Rink, Changchun, China |attendance = 340 |referee = Fong Gee-kay |summary = }} Finals round The four top-ranked teams reached the finals round; North Korea, who lost 1–5 to South Korea and 2–14 to China in the 2006 Division II World Championships, were eliminated by Japan. Games were played as a round robin. |team2 = |score = 3 – 0 |periods = ( 1–0, 0–0, 2–0 ) |progression = 1–0 2–0 3–0 |goalie1 = Haruna Masahito |goalie2 = Son Ho-seung |goals1 = Iimura Y. (Sato S., Miyauchi F.) 14:16 Suzuki T. (Osawa H.) (PP1) 54:34 Tanaka G. (PP1) 59:09 |goals2 = |stadium = Changchun Fuao Ice Hockey Rink, Changchun, China |attendance = 720 |penalties1 = 65 |penalties2 = 75 |shots1 = 22 |shots2 = 15 |official = Wang Zhanyong |summary = }} |team2 = |score = 1 – 17 |periods = ( 0–6, 0–6, 1–5 ) |progression = 0–1 0–2 0–3 0–4 0–5 0–6 0–7 0–8 0–9 0–10 0–11 0–12 1–12 1–13 1–14 1–15 1–16 1–17 |goalie1 = Liu Xue (out 29:28) Xie Ming (in 29:28) |goalie2 = Sergey Ogureshnikov |goals1 = Du C. (PP2) 41:05 |goals2 = 00:29 A. Trochshinskiy (V. Rifel, A. Ogorodnikov) 03:48 L. Krutokhvostov (O. Yeremeyev, A. Korshkov) (PP1) 06:21 L. Krutokhvostov (K. Kassatkin) 10:26 O. Yeremeyev (K. Kassatkin, S. Yakovenko) 18:33 M. Komissarov (A. Komissarov) 18:58 V. Rifel (A. Trochshinskiy) 28:37 O. Kovalenko (T. Zhailauov, A. Koreshkov) (PP1) 30:33 A. Savenkov 32:11 Y. Ushkov (V. Rifel, Y. Koreshkov) 34:01 L. Krutokhvostov (O. Yeremeyev) 36:37 A. Koreshkov (T. Zhailauov, O. Kovalenko) 39:56 A. Ogorodnikov (SH1) 44:30 A. Koreshkov (Y. Koreshkov) 49:35 A. Koreshkov (Y. Koreshkov) 52:31 K. Kassatkin (L. Krutokhvostov, O. Yeremeyev) (PP2) 54:06 S. Alexandrov (A. Komissarov) 59:13 A. Koreshkov (Y. Koreshkov) |stadium = Changchun Fuao Ice Hockey Rink, Changchun, China |attendance = 750 |penalties1 = 14 |penalties2 = 12 |shots1 = 11 |shots2 = 54 |official = Hyun Ho-han |summary = }} |team2 = |score = 3 – 2 |periods = ( 2–1, 0–1, 1–0 ) |progression = 0–1 1–1 2–1 2–2 3–2 |goalie1 = Haruna Masahito |goalie2 = Sergey Ogureshnikov |goals1 = Nishiwaki M. (Tonosaki J., Osawa H.) (PP2) 08:40 Sato S. (Suzuki T., Kawai R.) (PP1) 09:37 Sato S. (Osawa H., Saito T.) (PP1) 51:32 |goals2 = 05:07 T. Zhailauov (A. Koreshkov) 28:36 A. Ogorodnikov (V. Rifel) (PP1) |stadium = Changchun Fuao Ice Hockey Rink, Changchun, China |attendance = 320 |penalties1 = 22 |penalties2 = 16 |shots1 = 20 |shots2 = 39 |official = Christer Larking |summary = }} |team2 = |score = 3 – 5 |periods = ( 2–0, 0–3, 1–2 ) |progression = 1–0 2–0 2–1 2–2 2–3 2–4 3–4 3–5 |goalie1 = Liu Xue |goalie2 = Son Ho-seung |goals1 = Li G. (Zhou Y.) 05:48 Wang Y. 17:06 Liu H. 56:06 |goals2 = 23:46 Kim K.S. 25:29 Jeon J. (Kim K.T.) 34:14 Lee K.Ja. 40:48 Kim K.H. (SH1) 58:06 Jeon J. (SH1) |stadium = Changchun Fuao Ice Hockey Rink, Changchun, China |attendance = 2,800 |penalties1 = 12 |penalties2 = 18 |shots1 = 25 |shots2 = 23 |official = Sergey Khalikov |summary = }} |team2 = |score = 3 – 1 |periods = ( 2–1, 1–0, 0–0 ) |progression = 0–1 1–1 2–1 3–1 |goalie1 = Kikuchi Naoya (out 40:00) Inoue Mitsuaki (in 40:00) |goalie2 = Yu Yang |goals1 = Iimura Y. (Suzuki T., Kawai R.) (PP1) 12:28 Kawamura M. (Kon Y., Saito T.) (PP1) 17:03 Nishiwaki M. (Obara D., Suzuki T.) 29:18 |goals2 = 08:32 Wang Z. (Yin K., Zhou Y.) (SH1) |stadium = Changchun Fuao Ice Hockey Rink, Changchun, China |attendance = 650 |penalties1 = 20 |penalties2 = 41 |shots1 = 28 |shots2 = 21 |official = Christer Larking |summary = }} |team2 = |score = 8 – 1 |periods = ( 2–0, 3–0, 3–1 ) |progression = 1–0 2–0 3–0 4–0 5–0 5–1 6–1 7–1 8–1 |goalie1 = Sergey Ogureshnikov (out 33:11) Alexey Gubarev (in 33:11) |goalie2 = Son Ho-seung (out 40:00) Eum Hyun-seung (in 40:00) |goals1 = A. Komissarov (A. Savenkov) (PP1) 09:48 S. Alexandrov (A. Komissarov, A. Savenkov) 14:10 A. Argokov (A. Koreshkov, T. Zhailauov) 22:07 S. Yakovenko (A. Koreshkov) 27:56 L. Krutokhvostov (K. Kassatkin, O. Yeremeyev) 33:11 A. Koreshkov (K. Kassatkin, A. Savenkov) 48:13 T. Zhailauov (O. Kovalenko, A. Koreshkov) (PP1) 51:51 S. Alexandrov (S. Miroshnichenko, A. Savenkov) 52:14 |goals2 = 46:34 Park W. (Kim K.S., Oh H.) |stadium = Changchun Fuao Ice Hockey Rink, Changchun, China |penalties1 = 6 |penalties2 = 8 |shots1 = 39 |shots2 = 20 |attendance = 650 |referee = Christer Larking |summary = }} Classification 5–8 |score = 15 – 0 |periods = ( 8–0, 3–0, 4–0 ) |team2 = |goals1 = Song C. 2:09 Song C. (SH) 3:26 Song C. 7:44 Kim K.I. 8:31 Jang M. 10:20 Ho K. (PP) 16:29 Mun C. 16:55 Ri P. 18:09 Kim K.H. 21:15 Pak S. 21:46 Kim K.H. 34:32 Kim K.H. 54:35 Kim C. 55:27 Kim K.H. 55:58 Ri C. 57:51 |goals2 = |stadium = Changchun Fuao Ice Hockey Rink, Changchun, China |attendance = 350 |referee = Christer Larking |summary = }} |score = 2 – 6 |periods = ( 0–0, 1–2, 1–4 ) |team2 = |goals1 = A. Alajmi 39:27 A. Alajmi 57:54 |goals2 = 21:30 O. Alshamsi 30:32 J. Dhaheri 41:22 (PP) J. Al Dhaheri 42:53 (PP) O. Alshamsi 44:41 (PP) J. Dhaheri 54:19 A. Alajmi |stadium = Changchun Fuao Ice Hockey Rink, Changchun, China |attendance = 310 |referee = Wang Zhanyong |summary = }} Classification 7/8 |score = 2 – 10 |periods = ( 1–2, 1–5, 0–3 ) |team2 = |goals1 = J. Beh 1:02 Tack H. (PP) 36:24 |goals2 = 8:45 (PP) Y. Alkandari 12:31 M. Al Ajmi 24:33 M. Al Ajmi 24:52 M. Alajmi 30:48 M. Al Ajmi 37:57 S. Alsaberi 38:22 M. Alajmi 40:24 M. Al Ajmi 49:44 M. Al Ajmi 55:49 (PP) S. Alajmi |stadium = Changchun Fuao Ice Hockey Rink, Changchun, China |attendance = 350 |referee = Wang Zhanyong |summary = }} Classification 5/6 |score = 9 – 2 |periods = ( 3–0, 4–0, 2–2 ) |team2 = |goals1 = Kim K.I. 7:57 Song C. 12:12 Ri S.I. 16:00 Kim K.H. 25:06 Ri S.G. 32:58 Kim J. 34:10 An Y. 37:44 Ri C. 54:19 Kim K.H. 59:41 |goals2 = 46:36 (PP) F. Suwaidi 50:12 F. Suwaidi |stadium = Changchun Fuao Ice Hockey Rink, Changchun, China |attendance = 350 |referee = Fong Gee-kay |summary = }} Classification 9–11 |score = 0 – 6 |periods = ( 0–2, 0–1, 0–3 ) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = 9:14 Nattapong H. 12:02 Anun K. 38:38 Pasit J. 47:21 (PP2) Somsit M. 57:26 Pasit J. 59:20 Tewin C. |stadium = Changchun Fuao Ice Hockey Rink, Changchun, China |attendance = 320 |referee = Fong Gee-kay |summary = }} |score = 3 – 4 |periods = ( 0–0, 0–3, 3–1 ) |team2 = |goals1 = Tam K. 51:25 Cheung T. 53:57 Ng C. (PP) 55:58 |goals2 = 25:06 Songsak C. 27:16 Arthit T. 30:37 Tewin C. 50:39 Arthit T. |stadium = Changchun Fuao Ice Hockey Rink, Changchun, China |attendance = 350 |referee = Hyun Ho-han |summary = }} Women's competition The women's competition was held as a single round robin. China and Kazakhstan played in the 2005 World Championships, finishing sixth and seventh respectively, but failed to qualify for the 2006 Olympic tournament. Japan finished as runner-up to Switzerland in Division I of the 2005 tournament, while North Korea played in Division II and South Korea in Division IV. |score = 2 – 3 |periods = ( 1–2, 0–0, 1–1 ) |team2 = |goals1 = Han M. 2:56 Oh C. (pp) 55:24 |goals2 = 10:34 (pp) Yamanaka C. (Kubo H.) 15:50 (pp) Kubo H. (Hirano Y.) 49:49 Wada E. |stadium = Jilin Provincial Skating Rink, Changchun, China |attendance = 700 |referee = Arina Ustinova |summary = }} |score = 0 – 20 |periods = ( 0–6, 0–7, 0–7 ) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = 0:16 Zhang B. (Zhang J.) 7:43 (pp) Jin F. (Zhang J., Wang L.) 8:35 Ma R. (Yu B., Jin F.) 12:44 Sang H. (Li X., Su Z.) 18:05 Zhang B. (Fu Y., Sun R.) 18:28 Sun R. (Zhang B., Zhang S.) 20:25 (pp) Sun R. (Zhang J., Jin Fengling) 25:09 (pp) Gao F. (Ding X., Zhang J.) 29:03 (pp) Sun R. (Wang L., Qi X.) 32:28 (pp) Yu B. (Qi X., Wang L.) 35:37 (pp) Li X. (Zhang B., Zhang S.) 36:45 Sang H. (Qi X.) 39:44 Yu B. (Li X., Su Z.) 42:52 (sh) Zhang B. (Fu Y., Sun R.) 45:07 Li X. (Sang H.) 48:06 Jiang N. (Wang L., Jin F.) 50:29 (pp) Qi X. (Jin F., Wang L.) 52:14 Su Z. (Fu Y., Zhang B.) 56:31 Sun R. (Zhang J., Zhang S.) 59:41 Jin F. (Sun R., Wang L.) |stadium = Jilin Provincial Skating Rink, Changchun, China |attendance = 1,200 |referee = Mary-Anne Gage |summary = }} |score = 6 – 1 |periods = ( 1–0, 5–1, 0–0 ) |team2 = |goals1 = X. Yelfimova (V. Zazyrova) (pp) 19:41 O. Potapova (Z. Tukhtieva) 24:34 L. Sviridova (Y. Ivchenko) 26:33 X. Yelfimova 31:17 Z. Tukhtieva (G. Shu) (pp) 33:49 X. Yelfimova (T. Shtelmaister) (pp) 34:33 |goals2 = 36:31 Ri S. (Jong K.) |stadium = Jilin Provincial Skating Rink, Changchun, China |attendance = 450 |referee = Utsumi Mamiko |summary = }} |score = 29 – 0 |periods = ( 12–0, 6–0, 11–0 ) |team2 = |goals1 = Kumano H. (Togawa Y., Adachi Y.) (pp) 2:08 Mashiko A. (Yamane T., Ohtani Y.) 5:03 Fujii A. (Kubo H.) 5:14 Sakagami T. (Kawashima Y., Kondo Y.) 6:22 Nihonyanagi S. (Wada E., Kumano H.) 7:08 Kawashima Y. (Hirano Y., Ohtani Y.) 9:11 Ohtani Y. (Kawashima Y., Hirano Y.) 9:20 Kubo H. (Fujii A., Yamanaka C.) 10:52 Kawashima Y. (Ohtani Y., Kondo Y.) 11:57 Nihonyanagi S. (Mashiko A.) 13:00 Kubo H. (Fujii A., Nonaka E.) 14:19 Adachi Y. (Nihonyanagi Y., Togawa Y.) 15:58 Fujii A. (Sakagami T., Kubo H.) 24:52 Adachi Y. (Nakamura M., Sakagami T.) 27:21 Kawashima Y. (Kondo Y., Mashiko A.) 27:44 Hirano Y. (Mashiko A., Kawashima Y.) 32:37 Sakagami T. (Wada E., Fujii A.) 33:44 Togawa Y. (Nihonyanagi S., Ohtani Y.) 34:59 Sakagami T. (Kubo H.) 40:24 Yamanaka C. (Kubo H.) 42:33 Fujii A. (Kubo H., Sakagami T.) 43:26 Nihonyanagi S. (Ohtani Y., Kumano H.) 44:16 Mashiko A. (Kawashima Y., Hirano Y.) 50:26 Fujii A. (Sakagami T., Nonaka E.) (pp) 51:39 Togawa Y. (Ohtani Y., Nihonyanagi S.) 52:04 Hirano Y. (Kawashima Y., Mashiko A.) 52:49 Wada E. (Nihonyanagi S., Ohtani Y.) (pp) 54:50 |goals2 = |stadium = Jilin Provincial Skating Rink, Changchun, China |attendance = 450 |referee = Mary-Anne Gage |summary = }} |score = 14 – 0 |periods = ( 5–0, 6–0, 3–0 ) |team2 = |goals1 = L. Ibragimova (V. Sazonova) 0:27 L. Sviridova 2:05 O. Potapova (L. Ibragimova, Z. Tukhtieva) 4:08 V. Nazyrova (X. Yelfimova, V. Sazonova) 6:26 Y. Ivchenko 11:02 L. Ibragimova (Z. Tukhtieva) 25:21 S. Maltseva (S. Vassina) 25:40 Y. Ivchenko 31:38 T. Koroleva 35:11 S. Maltseva (O. Kryukova, V. Sazonova) 36:14 O. Potapova (L. Ibragimova) (pp) 38:54 L. Sviridova 47:29 T. Koroleva (L. Sviridova, T. Shtelmaister) 51:33 V. Nazynova (X. Yelfimova) 58:52 |goals2 = |stadium = Jilin Provincial Skating Rink, Changchun, China |attendance = 1,200 |referee = Utsumi Mamiko |summary = }} |score = 4 – 2 |periods = ( 1–0, 1–2, 2–0 ) |team2 = |goals1 = Kawashima Y. (Kondo Y.) (pp) 12:01 Yamanaka C. (Sakagami T.) 35:55 Kondo Y. (Wada E.) (pp) 53:06 Kubo H. (Yamanaka C., Sakagami T.) (sh) 56:06 |goals2 = 31:58 Sang H. (Tan A.) 37:56 Sun R. |stadium = Jilin Provincial Skating Rink, Changchun, China |attendance = 1,600 |referee = Arina Ustinova |summary = }} |score = 5 – 0 |periods = ( 4–0, 1–0, 0–0 ) |team2 = |goals1 = Oh C. (Choe K.) 0:12 Kim S. (pp) 3:16 Kim I. (Ri S.) 4:53 Choe K. (Ri Y.) 17:32 Kim N. (Ri S.) 24:35 |goals2 = |stadium = Jilin Provincial Skating Rink, Changchun, China |attendance = 1,600 |referee = Arina Ustinova |summary = }} |score = 1 – 3 |periods = ( 1–1, 0–1, 0–1 ) |team2 = |goals1 = Qi X. (Zhang J., Sun R.) (pp) 6:06 |goals2 = 13:39 O. Potapova (Z. Tukhtieva, L. Ibragimova) 29:12 A. Babushkina (S. Vassina) 46:57 (pp) O. Potapova (L. Ibragimova) |stadium = Jilin Provincial Skating Rink, Changchun, China |attendance = 2,400 |referee = Mary-Anne Gage |summary = }} |score = 2 – 1 |periods = ( 2–0, 0–1, 0–0 ) |team2 = |goals1 = T. Shtelmaister (V. Zazyrova) 9:19 T. Shtelmaister (S. Vassina, A. Babushkina) 14:02 |goals2 = 32:37 (pp) Kawashima Y. (Mashiko A., Hirano Y.) |stadium = Jilin Provincial Skating Rink, Changchun, China |attendance = 1,800 |referee = Mary-Anne Gage |summary = }} |score = 6 – 3 |periods = ( 1–0, 2–0, 3–3 ) |team2 = |goals1 = Qi X. Wang L. (pp) 13:48 Zhang J. (pp) 23:46 Jin F. (Wang L. 29:07 Jin F. (Su Z., Wang L.) 40:30 Sun R. (Zhang J.) 42:33 Zhang B. (Fu Y.) 53:22 |goals2 = 43:13 Kim In-hwa 50:55 (pp) Oh C. 58:28 Choe K. |stadium = Jilin Provincial Skating Rink, Changchun, China |attendance = 2,200 |referee = Utsumi Mamiko |summary = }} Team Photos 2007Malaysia.JPG|Malaysia References * The 6th Asian Winter Games - Ice Hockey * Kazakhstan beat Thailand 52-1 at Asian Winter Games, Reuters Category:Asian Winter Games